powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Misao Mondou
More Info http://www.jefusion.com/2016/02/dobutsu-sentai-zyuohger-zyuoh-world.html --RedLegend1 (talk) 09:57, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Colors He is gold not orange! :Please sign your posts (~~~~). Actually, no. He is Orange. His mouthpiece is Gold, and the right arm and right sash are a different color than the mouthpiece. So the correct combination is Orange, Black, and Silver. ::Here is an image of StarNinger with Zyuoh TheWorld. As you can see, the right arm and right sash are not the same color as StarNinger. Therefore he is not gold. :::Isn't that the same thing some people thought about beet buster. I say we shouldn't say anything about it being orange or gold till more pics are available --Ovidkid (talk) 01:37, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::The picture I linked makes it pretty clear it's Orange, as it doesn't match StarNinger in the photo. ::::: That is the exact same reason why admins on this site thought that thought beet buster was going to be orange. Because the first scans of beet buster didn't match the shading of gold used. All I saying is we should wait till we have definitive proof not just one picture to go off.--Ovidkid (talk) 03:12, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::We already have sufficient proof. We have a scan. His mouthpiece is Gold. His right arm and right sash are NOT Gold. He is seen next to StarNinger, who IS Gold. The colors do NOT match. The correct color combination is Orange, Black, and Silver. ::::::::Not to mention that I've seen several source say it was orange, so I'm inclined to agree that it is orange, but as always it isn't cannon until the actual show appearance. I say we stay as is, and wait until he actually appears on the show. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 05:36, February 9, 2016 (UTC) And that's really the nice thing about wikis - if things change, or sources are wrong, the articles in question can be fixed. But when you have 2 scans from the same catalog showing one gold and one orange, and the colors clearly do not match - it's pretty obvious it isn't Gold. Which is why I linked that image. Comparing Zyuoh TheWorld to StarNinger, it's clear that the right side is Orange (but it is true that the mouthpiece is Gold as it does match). :And the catalog was wrong....he's actually a Black Ranger. The orange and silver are just trim. Trivia Now we know that he is a Black Ranger, i suggest to add this info to his trivia section: *He is the second Black 6th Ranger in all Super Sentai history. The first one is Riki (KingRanger) from Choriki Sentai Ohranger . *Having a Silver Wolf as an one of his animal motifs, could be an homenage to Tsukumaro Ogami (GaoSilver) who was a Silver 6th Ranger with a Wolf as motif in an animal themed sentai series. **Also like Tsukumaro, Zyuoh TheWorld has a Wolf and a Crocodile as mecha . **Also having an Orange Crocodile as one of his motifs, could be a homenage to Engine Carrigator which is an Orange Crocodile themed mecha. Mantor98741 (talk) 03:05, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::It's probably also worth noting that he has three animal themed mecha of his own that form his personal robo. I know this isn't a trait unique to him, but it is a significant parallel to Tsukumaro. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 17:02, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Resemblance It should be noted that Zyuoh TheWorld's appearance resembles Go-On Wings from Gokaiger. : I am sorry but Zyuoh TheWorld resembles more Gokai Christmas than Go-On Wings. PowerRider2000 (talk) 00:48, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::When in fact he really doesn't resemble either. He is a Black Ranger. Everything waist-down is black, and he only has brief orange and silver trim. In light of the trim, he is not a combination of multiple rangers into one. Therefore this is not factual nor is it notable. Sorry. :::As per his debut episode, he's officially three colors/modes. He makes a big deal out of it as well with the Zyuoh The Light glowing the particular color he'll be using (with purple representing black), as well as separate Roll Calls for each like Zyuoh Gorilla. The episode and scans also show it is not trim as suggested by some earlier pics but either side of his jacket is gold or silver. No worries, at least we have separate form names for each. easy-peasy. Zyuman Powers Since ZyohTheWorld had 3 diffrent animals, does that mean there are 2-3 more zyumman out there who gave him some of their powers and are older? Yaseisutoraika (talk) 20:26, April 3, 2016 (UTC)yaseisutoraika Judging from that helmets on the left and the right on the scan image, looks like that Zyuoh TheWorld has that same Visor Up ability as Zyuoh Eagle. KoreanDragon (talk) 09:12, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Something I think is kinda funny This might not fit into this discussion, but I always have to feel like I have to go ZA WARUDO at him. I'm Sorry. :Please make sure you are signing your posts (~~~~) when you edit a talk page. Name It should probably be added to the trivia section that Mondo is a pun because it's the Italian word for "World". Howling Snail (talk) 23:10, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Origin of Powers and Information About Forms Okay, it seems that Misao got his powers thanks to Ginis, according to this article. He's essentially supposed to be a special player in the Blood Game, apparently. Also, his visor up ability apparently allows him to switch which of his powers he's using. His base form, Rhino Form, is the most balanced form he has. His Wolf Form is his high-speed mode. And his Alligator Form is his strength mode. By the way, his weapon, Zyuoh The GunRod, has a rod mode and a gun mode. Those are two modes that Tsukumaro Ogami's Gao Hustler Rod had. Coincidence? I think not. Finally, his Instinct Awakened form is actually an amalgamation of all three of his animals, and is called Great Instinct Awakend. It gives him rhino horns on his shoulders, a crocodile tail whip for his right arm, and a wolf's claws on his left hand.Jmcdavid (talk) 23:59, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :And here are a few images of said forms, plus a better look at Misao himself. --RedLegend1 (talk) 00:08, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Zyuoh_TheWorld_Croc_Mode.jpg|Crocodile Form Zyuoh_TheWorld_Wolf_Mode.jpg|Wolf Form Zyuoh_TheWorld_GIA.jpeg|Great Instinct Awakend Misao_Mondo.jpg Personally, I think they screwed up his powers. Rhino should be the super strong form armed with the spear while Crocodile should be armed with the fishing rod/whip. Ronin6401 (talk) 02:35, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Categories After the information in this article, i think that this page should be added in the following categories: * Zyuohgers * Sentai Good Turned Evil * Evil Sentai Rangers * Players * Deathgalien * Sentai Non-Color Names * Sentai Sixth Ranger Mantor98741 (talk) 03:49, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Trivia After reading again the article in my previous post, i suggest to add this in the trivia: *The way how Misao became ZyuohTheWorld, is very similar how Tommy Oliver became the Green Ranger in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. **Both used to have normal lives until the main villains of their respective series captured them, brainwashed them and forced them to become their ranger identities to fight against the heroes. Mantor98741 (talk) 16:03, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Zyuoh The World become arch-rivals to Zyuoh Eagle and Zyuoh Elephant :Please sign your posts (~~~~). I have mentioned this before, and I will start blocking if it isn't followed. We don't know who his rivals will be, if anyone. So no that will not get added until when/if they occur. We only post facts here. Coincidence Shared With GaoSilver Beyond being evil turned good and the silver wolf color, is that his mecha actually has three similar components to his mecha (being the wolf and crocodile). Pikatwig (talk) 04:25, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :I believe the term you were looking for was "callback". Another one in the same vein is Zyuoh TheGunrod. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 15:22, 6/4/2016 15:22, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Evil Sixth Ranger It should be noted that Misao Mondo is the first evil Sixth Ranger since Mikoto Nakadai of the Abarangers.MacKing (talk) 11:26, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Nope,There is Something amiss in Your Statement on Abaranger,Friend,as Abaranger/Power Rangers Dino Thunder actually ONLY Have 5 Rangers in them,4 Good while 1 was evil in the beginning and later that one evil turned good,the Colors are also these: Red,Blue,Yellow,Black(the Good Ones) and White(the Evil One). Dan Kuso0 (talk) 12:15, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Technically no. Yes, AbareKiller was the fifth Ranger of the team, but Toei jas classified him as a Sixth Ranger (the proof is in Gokaiger). --RedLegend1 (talk) 16:01, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Toei has made some error in the Abaranger(Japanese)/Power Rangers: Dino Thunder(American) because they have Only 5 Rangers,4 Good and 1 Evil(Japanese),4 Good and 2 Evil(American),although the Original White Dino Thunder Ranger becomes Good Later on and joins the Heroes but what Power Rangers: Dino Thunder gets to be Original is that the Good White Dino Thunder gets a Evil White Dino Thunder Ranger who gets to Control the Dragozord. Dan Kuso0 (talk) 16:32, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::That's not an error. Toei made it the way they wanted to. And they wanted to designate AbareKiller as a Sixth Ranger (per Gokaiger). Given that is how they did it and intended, that is not an error. It makes no sense, I agree, but that's no error. ::Really I have seen some differences Between the American(Super Megaforce) and the Japanese(Gokaiger),there is something really weird in (Japanese)Gokaiger when the Japanese uses the Abare Keys to Change into Abare Rangers,the Gokaigers used these Abare Keys,Abare Red,Abare Blue,Abare Yellow, Black,Abare Killer and Abare Pink although the Abare Pink Ranger Key made one of the Gokaigers demorph into a Civilian but in the American Version(Super Megaforce) the Dino Thunder Pink Ranger don´t Ever existed,this is might a Bluff or some difference cause it is Way too messed up. Dan Kuso0 (talk) 21:31, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :::No, it really isn't. They didn't adapt AbarePink for Dino Thunder. Hence in Super Megaforce there were only 5 keys used. This is not an error, either in-show or in the comment above. :::Then what is Your Explaination of this,Oh Mighty One. Dan Kuso0 (talk) 22:54, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Dude, you really should show more respect. Being condescending like that is a pretty major no-no, especially towards one of the admins of the wiki. Jmcdavid (talk) 22:58, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::I Have called NbaJammer to be a Mighty One,I Think that NbaJammer might have more Super Sentai knowledge than me,I Admit it,cause I don´t know very much of Super Sentai because I don´t know much of Japanese,this is a major drawback to me since I have knew English for a Great Time. Dan Kuso0 (talk) 23:03, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Note Please add him to the next categories. * Sentai 7 * Sentai 8 * Sentai 9 * Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers * Sentai Canine-themed Rangers * Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers EmiChannel (talk) 01:58, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Do you think that he'll be a villain for half ther series and then get killed towards the end? (Dragonfly31 (talk) 20:45, June 10, 2016 (UTC)) Actually, he will be redeemed and join Zyuohgers by the time he will be free from the curse. (Future Beetle (talk) 18:49, June 18, 2016 (UTC)) Well as I've said about this arc, its Japan finally taking the Green With Evil story and adapting it to Sentai. But please try and hold off until we actually see it happen.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 01:38, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Unblock the Page please Time to work. RepublicVictoria (talk) 00:53, June 29, 2016 (UTC) I have some new stuff to add on the page. Cellogeek20 (talk) 14:16, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :The page will remain locked for now. It took less than 24 hours from the time I unlocked it for things to get out of control, demonstrating to me that the page was not ready to be unlocked. If you have information which needs adding, the old tried-and-true method still works: posting here and an admin will get to it asap. Please add that Zyuoh The World's Crocodile Form didn't appear in Episode 19 and Great Instinct Awakened didn't appear in Episode 23. Also add this to the Great Instinct Awakened form's attack: : Zyuoh The World charges at the enemy and hits them with his rhino horns. Also add this to Crocodile Form's attack: : Used in Rod/Spear Mode. In Crocodile Form, Zyuoh The World delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of Cube Crocodile. Also add this to Wolf Form's attack: : Used in Gun Mode. In Wolf Form, Zyuoh The World shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of Cube Wolf. Cellogeek20 (talk) 17:01, July 31, 2016 (UTC) The World's roll call Link: https://www.facebook.com/150267918466998/videos/600705680089884/ Translation: "Monarch of the World! Zyuoh The World!" Zyuoh The World Updates Please add that Zyuoh The World's Wolf Form and Great Instinct Awakened form will be on Episode 21. Also add this to the Great Instinct Awakened form's attack: : Zyuoh The World charges at the enemy and hits them with his rhino horns. Cellogeek20 (talk) 19:36, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Personality when not brainwashed into ruthless: Socially Awkward (lack of self-confidence) & Trauma by a guilt for what Deathgalien made him do their dirty works, including on implanting the souls of three Zyumans in him. Yet, finally gets over it with the help of Yamato, the three Zyumans in him, & Tusk. Additionally, he seems has some skills like,... doll stuffing, if i'm not wrong during his bond with Tusk (Duo Awkward) in that episode. - ScottKazama 20:30, July, 29, 2016 Page unlock I'm pretty sure this page can be unlocked now, so other users can add more about Misao's personality and other stuff. :I will unlock it one more time, but if things go downhill as fast as they did last time it's going to stay locked. So that means nobody will be able to edit this page again, right? Cellogeek20 (talk) 00:06, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Correct, at least for the foreseeable future. Every time I have unlocked this page upon reasonable request, it takes less than 24 hours for it to turn into a complete and utter mess. False information being added, in this case. As much as Misao probably did make those dolls, and much as he may be able to juggle, neither has anything to do with his powers or abilities. Less than 24 hours, for at least the second time, was all it took for things to go downhill. And I warned everybody above - if it goes downhill, it is going to stay locked. And stay locked it will, because apparently editors cannot be trusted to follow the rules or give proper regard to admin instructions. ::This is why the fandom can't have nice things… I hate locked articles anyway. Devinpokemontrainer (talk) 23:00, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :Why not unlock it only for registered members, then?DiamondStarHalo (talk) 16:06, September 11, 2016 (UTC) ::The whole wiki consists of registered users. As far as I know, we got rid of anons long ago. --RedLegend1 (talk) 16:29, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, in fact Wikia have blocked anons from editing all wikis relating to children's entertainment, due to . Name spelling confirmed https://twitter.com/TokuTokuScans/status/803253971154563072 Some scans from a Super Sentai photo book has been uploaded; name is confirmed to be spelt as " Misao Mondou". Trivia Since his name's apparently Mondou for some reason, can someone please change the bit in the Trivia that says his name is Italian for World, because it isn't any more. That would be Mondo. Howling Snail (talk) 15:40, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Bumping because it's still not been fixed. The Italian for world is Mondo. Misao's surname is apparently Mondou.Howling Snail (talk) 23:36, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Bumping again because it still needs fixing. Howling Snail (talk) 17:14, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :There's nothing to fix. The intent is still that it's derived from that translation. Look at Rio, who is based on a lion. Spelled correctly it would be Leo. It's just Engrish. :No, there is something to fix. It says "Misao's surname, Mondou, means "World" in Italian". The Italian for World is "Mondo". The trivia as it is is incorrect.Howling Snail (talk) 01:35, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :::You know, you're just making mountains out of molehills, in my opinion. And if you keep bugging the admins about this sort of minor detail...they're almost certain to block you. So would you please just drop it? I don't think anyone wants to have to deal with these shenanigans, especially on Christmas. Jmcdavid (talk) 03:27, December 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::There is a blatantly incorrect fact on this page and I'm trying to get it fixed. The page is claiming the Italian for world is Mondou, which it's not. It's Mondo. I'm just trying to remove erroneous information, as any editor of any Wiki should. Howling Snail (talk) 20:29, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::The trivia is correct as noted. Regardless of how it's spelled, it is pronounced "Mondo" as some Japanese words use "-ou" to represent that sound. Per Engrish, "Mondo" means World. This is not an error, and why it isn't being fixed. This was explained to you above. Jmcdavid also is correct in stating that you are making a huge fuss out of nothing. There is no further need to press this unless you would like to be blocked. Why is this page so sensitive? No other sixth ranger page was sensitive enough to get locked for the entire show! Devinpokemontrainer (talk) 22:45, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :It isn't sensitive at all. People just don't like to follow the rules. Well they are going to do that, or pages will be locked and editing privileges will be lost. That's really all there is to it. Mondo From the trailer for the V-Cinema, his surname is spelled in the show as Mondo. Since this is in the movie and the "Mondou" spelling only (As far as I'm aware) only appears in a magazine, I move we go back to using the (more logical anyway) Mondo. Howling Snail (talk) 16:34, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :We will need another source that uses either spelling to officially be able to do that (or not, as the case may be). Reason being that both cannot be correct therefore one is, which is why in disputes like this we require 2 sources. This is one, just need 1 more.